1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an imaging device such as a digital camera, and more particularly to a lens interchangeable type imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lens interchangeable single-lens reflex type camera, a drive source (e.g., AF motor, AF stands for autofocus) for a focus lens is provided in a camera body, so that no drive source (AF drive source) for the focus lens is provided in a taking lens. In such a taking lens (AF drive source uncontaining type lens), a driving force from the AF drive source provided in the camera body is transmitted through a coupler (more specifically, a body-side coupler and a lens-side coupler) to the focus lens. Thus, the driving force from the camera body side is transmitted to the taking lens side, thereby automatically driving the focus lens in the taking lens (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-322985, for example).
In a relatively new taking lens, an AF drive source is often provided in a taking lens (AF drive source containing type lens).
Such an AF drive source containing type lens is adapted to be mounted to a camera body, so that no AF drive source is often provided in the camera body. Accordingly, the camera body can be reduced in weight, and a cost reduction can therefore be realized.